10 Grudnia 2006
06:05 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 4/5 - Wspomnień rodzinnych ciąg dalszy; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Był taki dzień - 10 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Dziewczynka z trąbką (The Gril with the Trumpet) 14'; film dokumentalny 08:15 Studio Teleranka 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Ruszaj się, Igg! odc.20 (Fetch the Vet /Iggy gets fit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 08:35 Studio Teleranka 08:40 Domisie - Szklana Góra; program dla dzieci 09:05 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:30 Studio Teleranka 09:35 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 52; program dla dzieci 09:55 Studio Teleranka 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia - odc. 52; program dla dzieci 10:10 Studio Teleranka 10:15 Dzieci świata - Zatańczmy - Romain we Francji (Let's dance . Romain in Bretagne (France)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:35 Studio Teleranka 10:40 Od przedszkola do Opola - Majka Jeżowska 11:15 Łowcy Przygód - Ogniem i lodem ....; program dla dzieci 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 Był taki dzień - 10 grudnia; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:50 Człowiek w żelaznej masce (Man in the Iron Mask) 100'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976) 15:35 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - odc. 2/6 Opowieść o wielorybach (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 2/6 The Whales' Tale) 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:30 27. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grzegorz Halama-Oklasky; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu na basenie 25m - Helsinki 18:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Wierzmy w cuda; serial TVP 19:05 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Rycerz bez lęku odc. 39 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - A king to remember); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Pierścionek zaręczynowy (Engagement Ring, The) 86'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:55 Uczta kinomana - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley's Frankenstein) 118'; horror kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Japonia (1994) 24:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Rewolwerowiec (Shootist, The) 98'; western kraj prod.USA (1976) 01:40 Był taki dzień - 10 grudnia; felieton 01:45 Zakończenie dnia 05:45 Słowo na niedzielę 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 86 Wielka majówka; serial komediowy TVP 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 87 Męskie tajemnice; serial komediowy TVP 06:40 Smak Europy - Opowieść sentymentalna ... 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Szukaj wiatru w polu; serial animowany 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 810 Przedmowa; telenowela TVP 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 451; serial TVP 08:25 Dom Małych Krzykaczy - odc. 6 (House Of Thiny Tearaways); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (9) Ewa Dałkowska 09:50 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Do przechodzącej" 10:00 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.5 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:25 Solidarni z Rudą Śląską 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - W sercu dżungli - Leśne potwory- odc.2 (Monsters of forest- ep. 2) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA, Francja (2004) 11:25 Solidarni z Rudą Śląską 11:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Tracki smak (189) 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Hannibal (Annibale) 100'; film historyczny kraj prod.Włochy, USA (1959) 13:50 Solidarni z Rudą Śląską 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1354; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 812 Łyżka soli; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Bem 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 274 Przyszłość Krzysia; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 62; serial TVP 17:55 Solidarni z Rudą Śląską 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Solidarni z Rudą Śląską; koncert 20:00 Oficerowie - odc.12/13 Słowo honoru; serial kryminalny TVP 20:55 Pogoda na jutro 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 22:40 Panorama 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 23:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Chciałam Ci tylko powiedzieć... 61'; spektakl teatralny 00:25 Kobieta samotna 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:30 Eurinfo 06:35 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 07:15 Książka tygodnia 07:20 Niepokorni - Anna Upirów, felieton 2006 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam, Info Polska 2006 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki, Info 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Kurier sportowy 09:45 Prognoza pogody 09:49 Misja Gryf - Kołobrzeg, cykl reportaży 2006 10:10 Niepokonani, cykl reportaży 2006 10:30 Kurier 10:35 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Niepokorni - Anna Upirów, felieton 2006 10:45 Regiony - miejsca w Europie - małe ojczyzny - Podkowa Leśna, Reportaż 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:50 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką, magazyn o książkach 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:39 Prognoza pogody 12:40 Tańczące Eurydyki, Reportaż 2006 13:00 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Saki świętego Dymitra, cykl dokumentalny 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:49 Etniczne klimaty, Reportaż 2006 14:10 Telenowyny, Magazyn 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:34 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych Liga Siatkówki Kobiet - Nafta Gaz Piła - Muszynianka Muszyna 15:30 Kurier 15:35 TVP Sport w ośrodkach regionalnych Liga Siatkówki Kobiet - Nafta Gaz Piła - Muszynianka Muszyna 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1957 - 1968, Dokument Polska 1997 17:00 Warszawski tydzień, Dokument 17:15 Kościół i świat, Info 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Kurier sportowy 17:44 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:33 Lotos Gdynia - Wisła Can - Pack Kraków, Koszykówka 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra, widowisko 2006 21:20 Niepokorni - Zdzisław Rozwalak, felieton 2006 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza, Info Polska 2006 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe, Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Kulturalny wywiad, Kultura Polska 2006 22:15 Kościół i świat, Info 22:30 Teleplotki 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Studio pogoda 23:25 Niepokorni - Zdzisław Rozwalak, felieton 2006 23:30 Sportowa niedziela 00:30 Superrośliny - Wieczne nasiona, odc. 5{PL}, serial dokumentalny Kanada,Francja 2002; reż.: Jean - Luc Guidoin 01:20 Panie na Mogadorze - odc. 4{PL}, serial obyczajowy Francja 1995; reż.: Robert Mazoyer; wyk: Marie - France Pisier, Renee Faure 03:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:35 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:35 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 08:05 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:30 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:35 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:35 Jedno życzenie - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Spencer Breslin, A.J. Trauth, Lalaine, Tim Raid USA 2003 12:30 Mąż swojej żony - komedia reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Bronisław Pawlik, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Elżbieta Czyżewska Polska 1960 14:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 15:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:00 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Dopaść Cartera - film sensacyjny reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Michael Caine, Miranda Richardson, Mickey Rourke USA 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:25 Viva Las Gdzieśtam - komediodramat reż. Jason Bloom, wyk. Daniel Stern, Patricia Richardson, James Caan, Lacey Kohl Kanada 2000 00:40 Gorzka miłość - telenowela dokumentalna reż. Krzysztof Piotrowski, Polska 2006 01:10 Magazyn sportowy 03:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 05:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy thumb|left 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:15 Telesklep 07:55 Niania: Rąbnięta owca - serial komediowy odc. 44 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:30 Uwolnić orkę 3: Na ratunek - film przygodowy reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Jason James Richter, August Schellenberg, Annie Corley, Vincent Berry, Patrick Kilpatrick, Tasha Simms USA 1997 13:15 Jack Frost - film familijny reż. Troy Miller, wyk. Michael Keaton, Kelly Preston, Mark Addy, Joseph Cross USA 1998 15:20 Niania: Rąbnięta owca - serial komediowy odc. 44 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 15:55 Co za tydzień 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 44 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach: Gdy zobaczysz spadającą gwiazdę - serial komediowy odc. 14/16 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Rambo 2 - film sensacyjny reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Charles Napier, Steven Berkoff USA 1985 22:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:05 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:10 Jądro Ziemi - dramat SF reż. Jon Amiel, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Tchéky Karyo, Stanley Tucci, Rekha Sharma USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 05.50 Sztukateria, mag. 06.15 KINOmaniak 06.40 VIP, pr. rozr. 07.05 Pokemon, anim. 07.55 Kasa na bank 08.55 Amatorzy Sportu, film USA, 1993 11.00 Kamienica, pr. rozr.. 12.00 TeleSZaU, pr. rozr. 12.15 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 12.30 Dekoratornia 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu, serial USA 14.00 TeleSZaU 14.15 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 14.30 VIP, pr. rozr. 15.00 Polska Liga Koszykówki, mecz: BOT Turów Zgorzelec, Prokom Trefl Sopot 17.00 Obrońca, serial obycz. USA 18.00 TeleSZaU 18.15 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 18.25 Arabela, serial familijny 19.00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego, serial sens. 20.00 Włatcy móch, anim. 20.30 TeleSZaU 20.45 Kamienica, pr. rozr. 21.00 Włatcy móch, serial anim. 21.30 Kameleon, serial sens. 22.30 Zbuntowany klon 3, thriller s-f USA/Australia, 2000 00.30 Kameleon, serial sens., USA 01.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.00 Drogówka 02.25 KINOmaniak 02.45 VIP, pr. rozr. 03.10 Metallica Cunning Stunts, koncert 04.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 04.25 V-max, mag. 04.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.00 Nie ma sprawy, serial obycz., USA 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Na osi, pr. motoryzacyjny 08.30 Seans filmowy, pr. rozr. 09.25 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA, 09.55 Siostrzyczki, serial kom., USA 10.25 Wielka wyprawa, kom., USA 1988 12.20 Chwila Prawdy, pr. rozr., 13.35 Agent przyszłości, serial S-F, USA, 14.30 Zakochaj Mnie, pr. rozr., 15.30 Dla Ciebie Wszystko, pr.rozr., 16.50 Tragedia Neptuna, film katastroficzny, USA 1978 19.10 Medicopter 117, serial sens., Niemcy 20.10 Totalna magia, kom., USA 1998 22.20 Dowody zbrodni, serial krym., USA 23.20 Wyrok, film sens., USA 2002 01.25 Nocne igraszki, pr. rozr., live 03.30 Koniec programu thumb|left 06:00 Ring; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Odlotowe pasje; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 402; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 4 - Berło; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 786* - Tajemnice służbowe Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 787* - Kacper odpuszcza glinie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Salon kresowy - Moje trzy miasta; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Wokół wielkiej sceny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Stanisława Kostki w Warszawie 14:10 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9* - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Zaproszenie - Frankenstein i Marianna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Biografie - Stefan Chwin - archeolog pamięci 58'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Pytka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 2/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 403; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.2 - Koronacja (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Grande Jour ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Koncert Świąteczny "Solidarni z Polakami na Białorusi"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 2/3 - Gra; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Solidarni z Rudą Śląską; koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Teatr wojny 58'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 403; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.2 - Koronacja (Le petit Roi Macius, Le Grande Jour ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Koncert Świąteczny "Solidarni z Polakami na Białorusi"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 2/3 - Gra; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 2/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zaproszenie - Frankenstein i Marianna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9* - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Bułgarski smak (187); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Moje trzy miasta; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left (według strefy czasowej z Nowego Jorku) 06:00 Serce miniserial obyczajowy (3) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 07:40 Pascal: po prostu gotuj program rozrywkowy bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 09:00 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 09:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 7stereo 11:15 Kawa na ławę magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 12:05 Klinika życia serial (2) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 13:00 Fakty stereona żywo 13:25 Sport stereona żywo 13:35 Pogoda stereona żywo 13:40 Orinoco miniserial (2) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 15:15 Inny Punkt widzenia dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 16:05 Miasto kobiet magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 17:10 Pascal Express program rozrywkowy bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wielkie marzenia serial rodzinny (23) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 18:10 Skarby naszego świata serial dokument (22) dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Kto was tak urządził magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 7stereo 19:10 Pod wiatr serial (39) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 20:00 Fakty stereo 20:25 Sport stereo 20:35 Pogoda stereo 20:40 Uwaga! magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 21:00 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 21:30 Serce miniserial obyczajowy (4) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 23:10 Co za tydzień magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 23:40 Rozmowy w toku talk show dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 00:35 Nauka jazdy serial fabularno-dokumentalny dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 01:00 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 01:25 Kto was tak urządził magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 7stereo 01:50 Skarby naszego świata serial dokument (22) dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Klinika życia serial (2) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 03:05 Pod wiatr serial (39) dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 03:55 Co za tydzień magazyn dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 04:20 Inny Punkt widzenia dla małoletnich od lat 12stereo 05:10 Miasto kobiet magazyn thumb|left 06:00 TG5 - PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 08:00 TG 5 - MATTINA 08:40 LE FRONTIERE DELLO SPIRITO 09:30 NONSOLOMODA - E'... CONTEMPORANEAMENTE - 11a puntata 10:00 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 10:03 DUNSTON-LICENZA DI RIDERE - 1 TEMPO 11:00 TGCOM 11:01 METEO 5 11:02 DUNSTON-LICENZA DI RIDERE - 2 TEMPO 11:57 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 12:00 DOC -- RICORDAMI 13:00 TG 5 13:34 METEO 5 13:35 BUONA DOMENICA - 12a puntata 18:00 ANCORA UN PO' DOMENICA 18:45 CONVERSANDO 20:00 TG 5 20:39 METEO 5 20:40 CULTURA MODERNA 21:20 LA SACRA FAMIGLIA - 1a puntata 23:30 TERRA! 00:30 TG 5 - NOTTE 01:00 METEO 5 01:01 CULTURA MODERNA 01:33 MEDIASHOPPING 01:45 CICLO: "STELLA DELLA NOTTE" -- CITTADINO X - 1 TEMPO 02:45 TGCOM 02:46 METEO 5 02:47 CICLO: "STELLA DELLA NOTTE" -- CITTADINO X - 2 TEMPO 03:35 MEDIASHOPPING 03:47 HELICOPS -- IN MISSIONE SU BERLINO 04:44 AGLI ORDINI PAPA' -- UN CUCCIOLO PER AMICO 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 05:30 TG 5 05:59 METEO 5 |thumb|left 06:15 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- STEVE IL RUBACUORI 06:55 3 MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:00 SUPER PARTES 07:40 I DUE MASNADIERI -- RECAPITO A RISCHIO 07:50 UN TRITONE PER AMICO -- UN MESSAGGIO DAL MARE 08:10 CHE MAGNIFICHE SPIE! -- LA CROCIERA DEI DEJA-VU 08:35 PIPPI CALZELUNGHE -- LA PARTENZA 09:05 BRATZ --LA SETTIMANA DELL'ALTRUISMO 09:25 MUCHA LUCHA -- PADRI E FIGLI 09:40 YU-GI-OH GX -- LA SIGNORA DEI VAMPIRI 10:05 TRANSFORMERS CYBERTRON -- CORSA TRUCCATA 10:25 SUPERMAN -- LA RIBELLIONE DI BRANIAC 10:45 WRESTLING SMACKDOWN! 11:55 GRAND PRIX 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:58 METEO 13:00 GUIDA AL CAMPIONATO 14:00 GUIDA AL CAMPIONATO - LE ULTIME DAI CAMPI 14:30 QUASI DIRETTISSIMA (*) 14:45 GUIDA AL CAMPIONATO - DIRETTISSIMA 16:55 DOMENICA STADIO 17:50 STUDIO APERTO 18:18 METEO 18:20 CONTROCAMPO - ULTIMO MINUTO (*) 20:00 CANDID CAMERA 20:45 C.S.I. MIAMI -- VINCITA MORTALE / ULTIMO SCOOP 22:35 CONTROCAMPO- DIRITTO DI REPLICA (*) 00:50 STUDIO SPORT 01:15 3 MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 01:20 FUORI CAMPO 01:45 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:10 I CONFINI DEL CUORE - 1 TEMPO 03:10 TGCOM 03:15 METEO 03:17 I CONFINI DEL CUORE - 2 TEMPO 03:50 TALK RADIO 04:00 CLASSE DI FERRO -- IL CIRCO 05:20 STUDIO SPORT 05:45 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- A CIASCUNO IL SUO MESTIERE thumb|left 06:00 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 06:05 COMMISSARIATO SAINT MARTIN -- IL MALINTESO 06:55 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 07:10 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:20 AMICO MIO II -- CASA CASA 09:30 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 09:35 VITA DA STREGA -- IL CLOWN HOAO 10:00 S. MESSA 11:00 PIANETA MARE 11:28 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:40 PIANETA MARE 12:10 MELAVERDE - 12a puntata 13:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:59 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:01 SPECIALE AUGURI DI NATALE 2006 14:15 L'OCCHIO CALDO DEL CIELO - 1 TEMPO 15:05 TGCOM 15:08 METEO 15:10 L'OCCHIO CALDO DEL CIELO - 2 TEMPO 16:30 PER POCHI DOLLARI ANCORA - 1 TEMPO 17:45 TGCOM 17:48 METEO 17:50 PER POCHI DOLLARI ANCORA - 2 TEMPO 18:55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:24 METEO 19:25 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 COLOMBO -- UN KILLER VENUTO DAL VIETNAM 21:20 CINEMA 4 -- WE WERE SOLDIERS FINO ALL'ULTIMO UOMO - 1 TEMPO (*) 22:51 TGCOM 22:54 METEO 22:56 WE WERE SOLDIERS FINO ALL'ULTIMO UOMO - 2 TEMPO (*) 00:00 I COLORI DELLO SPETTACOLO 01:00 NOTTE D'ESSAI -- PSYCHO - 1 TEMPO 01:50 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 02:03 METEO 02:05 PSYCHO - 2 TEMPO 03:20 NON SI DEVE PROFANARE IL SONNO DEI MORTI - 1 TEMPO 04:05 TGCOM 04:08 METEO 04:10 NON SI DEVE PROFANARE IL SONNO DEI MORTI - 2 TEMPO 05:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 05:10 LA FORZA DEL DESIDERIO thumb|left 07:00 FC Toulouse RC Lens - piłka nożna 09:00 Manchester United Manchester City - piłka nożna 11:00 FC Liverpool Fulham Londyn - piłka nożna 12:55 Memphis Grizzlies Los Angeles Clippers - koszykówka 14:55 AC Milan FC Torino - piłka nożna 16:55 Chelsea Londyn Arsenal Londyn - piłka nożna 19:05 Szeregowiec Dolot - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 20:30 Sport+ (1/2) - magazyn sportowy 20:55 Valencia CF Deportivo La Coruńa - piłka nożna 23:00 Sport+ (2/2) - magazyn sportowy 00:15 Olympique Lyon PSG - piłka nożna 02:05 Obca krew - film sf, USA 2005 03:40 Oskarżony - dramat obyczajowy, Dania 2005 05:30 Bomba zegarowa - thriller, Kanada/USA 2006 thumb|left 08:00 Prom - film sensacyjny, Polska 1970 09:15 Junior Bonner - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1972 11:00 Królestwo demonów - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2000 13:10 Pret-a-Porter - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 15:30 Okna - dramat miłosny, Wł./Wlk. Bryt./Turc./Portug. 2003 17:25 Za drzwiami sypialni - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 18:45 Niezależni od Hollywood - film dokumentalny 19:40 7:35 rano - film krótkometrażowy 20:00 Formuła - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 21:40 Premiera: Niezależni z Hollywood - film dokumentalny 23:00 Premiera: Oni - horror, USA 1998 00:50 Milczenie lasu - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Kamerun 2003 02:25 Płatne w całości - dramat kryminalny, USA 2002 thumb|left 06:00 Herkules (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 06:50 Pokolenie mutantów 2 (8) - serial sf, USA/Kanada 2002 07:40 Szczury wodne (38) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 2000 08:30 Zagadki z przeszłości 2 (17) - serial przygodowy, USA 2000 09:20 Robinsonowie 10 (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 10:10 Robinsonowie 10 (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 11:00 Andromeda 5 (5) - serial sf, USA/Kanada 2004 11:45 Pokolenie mutantów 2 (8) - serial sf, USA/Kanada 2002 12:35 C-16: FBI (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 13:25 C-16: FBI (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 14:15 Szczury wodne (38) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 2000 15:05 Skazani za niewinność (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 15:55 Robinsonowie 10 (12) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 16:45 Robinsonowie 10 (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2005 17:35 Tajne akcje CIA (8/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 18:25 Skazani za niewinność (11) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 19:15 Zawód glina 2 (3) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 19:40 Zawód glina 2 (4) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 20:10 Jericho (1) - serial sf, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (20/23) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada tylko dla dorosłych 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (22/23) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2005 22:45 Jericho (1) - serial sf, USA 2006 23:35 Lost: Zagubieni (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 2004 00:25 Zawód glina 2 (3) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 00:50 Zawód glina 2 (4) - serial komediowy, USA 2002 01:15 Niewiarygodny świat Ripleya 4 (15) - serial dokumentalny, USA 02:05 Poza czasem - horror, USA 1989 03:50 Lost: Zagubieni (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 2004 04:40 Niewiarygodny świat Ripleya 4 (15) - serial dokumentalny, USA thumb|left 08:00 Wielce skromny bohater - komediodramat, Francja 1996 10:00 Amerykańscy przyjaciele - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 1991 11:40 Dobry ojciec - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 13:15 Cinemania (189) - magazyn filmowy 13:45 Podróż do Indii - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1984 16:30 Siódmy zwój (1/3) - serial przygodowy, Włochy/USA 1999 18:10 Interwały - film krótkometrażowy, Wielka Brytania 1969 18:20 Amerykańscy przyjaciele - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 1991 20:00 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy, Włochy 1976 22:00 Podróż do Indii - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1984 00:45 Duch zwany Dorlis - film erotyczny, Francja 2002 01:40 W sieci intymnych związków - film erotyczny, Francja 2001 03:10 Zet i dwa zera - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/Holandia 1985 thumb|left 06:00 Stek kłamstw - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987 08:00 P.T. Barnum (2/2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999 10:00 Marzenie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 12:00 Potyczki Amy 2 (42) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 13:00 P.T. Barnum (2/2) - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 1999 15:00 Córki McLeoda 3 (58) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2003 16:00 Marzenie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 18:00 Potyczki Amy 2 (42) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2000 19:00 Córki McLeoda 3 (60) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2003 20:00 Zaufanie - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1999 22:00 Rodzina Mulvaneys - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2002 00:00 W rezerwacie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 02:00 Zaufanie - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 1999 04:00 Stek kłamstw - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987 thumb|left 07:30 Joey 2 (8/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 08:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (6) - film dokumentalny 08:35 Wulkan - film katastroficzny, USA 1997 10:25 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 12:10 Za drzwiami Actors Studio Ralph Fiennes - film dokumentalny 13:05 Happy End - komedia romantyczna, USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003 14:40 Pani Doubtfire - komedia, USA 1993 16:50 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Nie przegap 19:35 Joey 2 (8/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2005 20:00 Premiera: Revolver - thriller, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2005 21:55 Miasto gniewu - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 23:50 Życie jest cudem - komediodramat, Jugosławia/Francja 2004 02:25 Diabeł - horror, Polska 1972 04:25 Deser: Sześciostrzałowiec - film krótkometrażowy 04:55 Tajemniczy samuraj (6) - serial animowany, Japonia 2004 05:20 Przez 24 godziny 4 (3/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 06:05 Za zasłoną dżungli - film dokumentalny thumb|left 07:00 Ruchomy zamek Hauru - film animowany, Japonia 2004 09:00 Piknik - komedia, USA 2004 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (5) - film dokumentalny 11:30 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 13:20 Anioły w mieście - film fantastyczny, USA 2004 14:50 24 rzeczywistości na sekundę - film dokumentalny 15:50 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 17:20 Deser: Hotel "Nieskończoność" - film krótkometrażowy 17:35 Gwiezdne wojny II Atak klonów - film sf, USA 2002 20:00 Ostre cięcia - film sensacyjny, Belgia/Francja/Hiszpania 2005 22:00 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 23:35 Revolver - thriller, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2005 01:25 Maratończyk - film kryminalny, USA 1977 03:30 Kinsey - film obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 thumb|left 06:30 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1980 08:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia, USA 2005 10:20 Madison - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 12:00 Po zachodzie słońca - film przygodowy, USA 2004 13:35 Piżama party - komedia, USA 2004 15:05 Witajcie w dżungli - komedia, USA 2003 16:50 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia, USA 2000 18:45 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 19:15 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Premiera: Święta last minute - komedia, USA 2004 22:35 Odległy front (5) - serial wojenny, USA 2005 23:20 Deadwood 2 (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 00:20 Quo vadis - film historyczny, Polska 2001 03:05 Chiny w kolorze blue - film dokumentalny 04:35 Piżama party - komedia, USA 2004 thumb|left 08:20 Serwis informacyjny- wydanie główne 08:40 "W NAMIOCIE SŁOWA"(6) 09:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: "Napad stulecia" 10:30 "Wieś - to też Polska" - program rolniczy 11:45 "Zaczerpnij ze źródła"- przegląd Tygodnika Rodzin Katolickich "ŹRÓDŁO" 12:00 Modlitwa "Anioł Pański" z Ojcem Świętym Benedyktem XVI - transmisja z Watykanu 12:20 Muzyczne chwile 12:30 "Dar i odpowiedź"- film z okazji 15.rocznicy Radia Maryja 13:00 "By odnowić oblicze ziemi " - koncert w wykonaniu Reprezentacyjnego Zespołu Artystycznego Wojska Polskiego - Toruń 7.12.2006r. 15:00 " PLAN NASZEGO OJCA"- rozważania o Biblii- program religijny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 KONCERT ŻYCZEŃ 16:45 Muzyczne chwile 17:00 Program dla dzieci: Super Księga - film animowany 17:30 Reportaż dnia 17:50 Muzyczne chwile 18:00 "Anioł Pański" 18:05 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: "Rosja sowiecka a stan wojenny w Polsce" 19:30 Program dla dzieci: " Latający domek": Miłuj bliźniego swego- film animowany 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 20:50 "Z Ojczyzny Jezusa"- felieton o. dr Jerzy Kraj 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Serwis informacyjny 21:40 "KIEROWCA" (odc.8) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 "Policja" - reportaż (cz .II) 22:20 "Muzeum Okręgowe w Pile"- reportaż 22:45 Świat w obrazach 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 KONCERT ŻYCZEŃ 23:45 Muzyczne chwile 00:00 Retransmisja modlitwy "Anioł Pański" z Ojcem Świętym Benedyktem XVI 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 "Anioł Pański" 01:05 Serwis informacyjny 01:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: "Rosja sowiecka a stan wojenny w Polsce" - Gość: prof. Jerzy Szaniawski 02:30 Program dla dzieci: " Latający domek": Miłuj bliźniego swego- film animowany 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 03:50 "Z Ojczyzny Jezusa"- felieton o. dr Jerzy Kraj 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Serwis informacyjny 04:40 "Dar i odpowiedź"- film z okazji 15.rocznicy Radia Maryja 05:00 "By odnowić oblicze ziemi " - Koncert w wykonaniu Reprezentacyjnego Zespołu Artystycznego Wojska Polskiego - Toruń 7.12.2006r. 07:50 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 06:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 06:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Rowery amfibie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Chevrolet Camaro - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Projekt "Czarny ford" - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla bohaterów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 12:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Rowery amfibie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Arizona Cardinals 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Grząski grunt - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 27 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 18:00 Praca z rekinami - film dokumentalny 20:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Linia mety - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Młodość za wszelką cenę - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Nauka na tropie zbrodni: Na szlaku zbrodni - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Orgazmotron - film dokumentalny 00:00 Operacje plastyczne: Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Kontakty z duchami - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Roadstery - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Junior czy senior - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy szynowe - serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Najkrótsze małżeństwa Hollywood - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Raperska rodzina Runa - reality show 11:30 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 12:00 Pimp My Ride UK - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 13:00 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 17:30 MTV za kulisami: "P.O.D" Tenacious D - jak się kręci teledyski 18:00 MTV Making The Movie: Kulisy produkcji: "The Prestige" 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Kto wydaje najwięcej w show biznesie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Ja tu nie pasuję - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Najsłodsze dzieci gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Planete 05:45 Zaginieni bogowie, Majowie, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 06:15 Zaginieni bogowie, Inkowie, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 06:45 Zaginieni bogowie, Celtowie, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 07:15 Podwodne spotkania, Malarz na dnie morza, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 07:45 Podwodne spotkania, Strażnicy Wyspy Kokosowej, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 08:15 Droga na ośmiotysięcznik; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 09:10 W przestworzach, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 10:15 Genesis II - odtwarzanie natury, Gdy runie niebo, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Francja 2004 11:15 Moja szkoła, Moja szkoła w Kambodży, Moja szkoła baletowa, odc. 11; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 11:45 Moja szkoła, Moja szkoła w Bangladeszu, Moja szkoła w Indiach, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 12:15 Oni tworzyli historię, Lech Wałęsa, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Dania 2005 12:50 Genesis II - odtwarzanie natury, Gdy ziemia drży..., odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 2004 13:45 Być fotografem; film dokumentalny Francja 2003 14:35 Starck - projektant wszechstronny; film dokumentalny Francja 2000 15:30 Słodko - gorzka historia łakoci, Rozkoszne okazje, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2002 16:20 Arachnofobia; film dokumentalny Hiszpania 2004 17:15 Nauka i religia, Od początku do końca czasu, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Brazylia 2006 18:10 Nauka i religia, Prawda i władza, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Brazylia 2006 19:10 Hard Rock Cafe, czyli przybytek wybrańców; film dokumentalny USA 2005 20:45 W przestworzach, Zaskakujący wszechświat, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 21:45 W przestworzach, Na Księżyc i dalej, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 22:45 Wbrew prawom obywatela. Historia Freda Korematsu; film dokumentalny USA 2001 23:40 Korowód śmierci; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 00:35 Nieustająca gorączka. Miłość na Antylach; film dokumentalny Francja 2004 01:30 Mussolini, Podwójna śmierć, odc. 1; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 02:20 Uczyć się od natury; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 03:25 W przestworzach, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 HBO 2 06:30 Magia życia 08:00 Donald Trump historia nie- autoryzowana 09:30 Cinema, cinema 09:55 Prefontaine 11:40 Widmo z głębin 13:15 Zobacz w HBO 13:45 Nowojorskie opowieści 15:45 Wszyscy święci 17:15 Green Day koncert w Milton Keynes 18:15 Czarna książeczka 20:00 Be Cool 22:00 Odpoczniesz po śmierci 23:40 Wiara ojców 01:10 Na tropie zła 02:50 Mściciel 04:20 Czarna książeczka TVN Turbo 06:00 OES 06:30 Jednoślad 07:00 Mango 09:00 Gadżet 09:30 Czas tuningu 10:00 The Car Show 10:30 Vroom Vroom 11:30 Auto Mundial 12:00 Automaniak 12:30 OES 13:00 Top Gear 2006 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 15:00 Vroom Vroom 16:00 The Car Show 16:30 Monster House 17:30 Rentgen 2.0 18:00 Motorwizja 18:30 Toolbox 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Vroom Vroom 20:30 Automundial 21:00 Top Gear 2006 22:00 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:00 Jednoślad 23:30 Gadżet 00:00 Mango 01:00 Zakup kontrolowany 02:00 Rentgen 2.0 02:30 Ale dziura 03:00 Vroom Vroom 04:00 Rentgen 2.0 04:30 Karambol TVN Style 06:00 WF ćwicz razem z nami 07:00 Maja w ogrodzie 07:15 Mamo już jestem 07:45 Kto tu rządzi? 08:45 Przytulaki 09:00 Miasto kobiet 10:00 Martha Ste- wart 10:30 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko 11:00 Magiel to- warzyski 11:30 Salon piękności 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Notes kulinarny 13:00 101 powodów dlaczego ko- chamy lata 90. 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Lekcja stylu 15:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 16:00 Maja w ogrodzie 16:15 Bądź zdrowa! 16:45 Telewizja od kuchni 17:15 Przeglądarka 17:30 Miasto kobiet The Best off 18:00 Jak się nie ubierać 18:45 Magiel towarzyski 19:15 Lekcja stylu 19:45 Salon piękności 20:15 Kto tu rządzi? 21:30 Biografie 22:30 Telewizja od kuchni 23:00 Miasto kobiet 00:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 00:30 Lekcja stylu 01:00 Co za tydzień 01:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza 02:00 Maja w ogrodzie 02:15 Przeglądarka 02:30 Magiel towarzyski 03:00 Ona czyli ja 03:30 Multikino 04:00 Mamo już jestem 04:30 Co za tydzień Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2006 roku